


It's Just Gas

by motorsato



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: AU, Established Relationship, F/F, asami on the good ol laughing gas and gets silly, korra decides to play along bc why not, sorta - Freeform, theres suggestive language but its just teasing and nothing too bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-26
Updated: 2019-08-26
Packaged: 2020-09-27 08:08:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20404453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/motorsato/pseuds/motorsato
Summary: Hold on, what did she say?“I have a wife?!”-Asami comes out of surgery a little loopy and Korra decides to have a little fun.





	It's Just Gas

**Author's Note:**

> i havent written a fic in years so im rusty but i couldnt resist any longer, so enjoy !

“... and after the effect of the anesthesia wears off, she’ll be free to go.”

Most of what whoever was talking had said was fuzzy and unintelligible to Asami. She turned her head slowly to see that a man in white was talking to a woman sitting in a chair next to her bed. She let her eyes linger on the two as she failed to connect the dots on who either of them were. Her head was a foggy mess and her usually active brain was too relaxed to do anything that required complex thought.

Wow these drugs were strong.

“There will be a nurse and a wheelchair waiting for her when she’s ready. Who will be signing her out?”

It was the woman’s turn to speak, and her husky voice did wonders for her melted brain. “Thank you, and her wife’ll be signing her out.”

Wait. 

Hold on, what did she say?

“I have a _wife_?!”

And those were her first words. Her incredulous cry was coupled with the most expressive face she's given since she went under.

The doctor and the woman exchange looks before he speaks a few more fuzzy words, bows, and leaves the hospital room. The woman looks tired and only a little weary, like she hasn't slept in a while. Before she gives her an answer, she pauses in thought, the corner of her lips twitching. She then shifts in her seat to fully face her.

“Why are you so surprised?”

Rather than answering right away, Asami allows herself to scan the room. She's in a hospital room, in a hospital bed, with an IV plugged in and attached to her. The blinds are drawn and the room is dim. She moves her fingers, then her shoulders, and then her toes; just in case the surgeons had decided to cash in on a few extremities. There’s a slight pain in her gut but it only flares up when she moves.

She begins to stutter at an exponential rate, tripping over words and repeating syllables, trying to get used to the muscles in her throat. “I-I-I’m not sur_prised, _I’m just... w-wow, where is she? Does she know I’m in the _hospital?_”

Throughout the entire exchange the woman was looking at her with a lighthearted smirk and an eyebrow quirked. “You mean you don’t know where she is?”

She makes an effort to look around the room, albeit a bit sluggishly. Her gaze lands on a bouquet of flowers. They’re beautiful, and they give off a romantic vibe, if the metallic red sheet wrapped around it and the heart shaped balloons attached to it were anything to go by. She'll have to thank the sender later for the sweet gesture. An image flashes in her mind of a man gifting it to his wife as he walks through the front door after a day of work.

Oh. That reminds her.

She turns her head as fast as it can go in her inebriated state. “Does that mean I’m _gay?” _She slurs rather loudly.

The woman lets out a hearty laugh, revealing a beautiful smile.

Despite the fluttering in her stomach, she continues, “not-not that there's anything wrong with that, I just wanted t-to... um...” and she trails off, not really knowing where she had intended to go with that thought. Not to mention she was trying to figure out if the strange feeling in her gut was from the lingering effects of the narcotics or because of the gorgeous woman at her bedside.

The woman must've found her charming because she kept smiling, with light chuckles escaping her lips.

“I suppose you _do _have homosexual tendencies.”

She says it like a joke, but right now Asami can’t let herself in on it. She’s just found out she’s gay! It was just one shock after another.

Just as she’s figuring out how she’s going to tell her closest friends the news, if she could remember who they are, the woman speaks again.

“And I hear that you know how to pick ‘em.”

Asami’s eyes snap up to connect with hers, and she instantly forgets about her previous predicament and melts into the pillow beneath her head. “Really?”

The woman nods. “Your wife is pretty good-looking, from what I hear.”

Asami‘s gaze turns dreamlike. “Yeah?”

She nods again, this time smirking like she’s engaging in an inside joke. “Yup. Has nice eyes...”

She blinks slowly.

“... a beautiful face...”

She hums softly.

“... a killer left hook...”

She gasps.

“... and, according to you, a nice ass.”

Asami gasps louder this time, eyes wide in embarrassment and cheeks red. “W- I said _that_?!”

The woman laughs, “oh you’ve said a lot more than that. A lot of far,“ her voice lowers and she leans in, “dirtier things too.”

She lifts the hand not covered with a patch and IV up to her mouth. “Oh goodness, I am- I’m so sorry,” she whines and shields her face.

“Don’t be, it’s funny. And honestly... it’s kinda hot,” she admits.

Asami pauses and looks over at her. The woman has her elbow on one of the chair’s arms and her chin in her palm. She’s looking at her with a certain glint in her eye.

She may be drugged but she knows that look well.

“Oh really?” She slurs. This woman seems to know her and her wife well, enough to be in the hospital room with her. With her memory foggy and judgement impaired, Asami decides to play along with her.

“Yeah, and sometimes you say these things in public,” she exhales dramatically, ”so scandalous.”

“Seriously?” Asami is smirking now. The lazy way she blinks makes the look more comical than anything else.

“Yep, you make a game out of it too, see who gets flustered the most.”

“Wow, it must be awkward hearing about what goes on between my wife and I.”

“Nah. I know quite a lot about what you get down to.”

“I’m starting to wonder if you’re my mistress. Or a stalker.”

“Close enough,” the woman chuckles. “But now I’m worried that you’d really think you’d have a mistress.”

Asami gives a playful smile. This woman is strangely easy to talk to, so she comes to the conclusion that she has to at least be a close friend. This borderline flirtatious banter must be commonplace for them. Especially if it comes so easy and flows so freely. Although the fact that the fluttering in her stomach had moved on up to her heart was a little odd.

She really hopes that she doesn’t have a mistress. Homosexual tendencies she can handle, not infidelity.

“Well you seem to know me more than I know myself at the moment, so I can’t really say if I have a,” Asami pauses to give a conspiratorial glance around the room, “_side piece_.”

The woman’s eyes brighten and she laughs. “As a matter of fact, I _do_ know you very well.” She scoots her chair closer to the bed and leans her elbow next to Asami’s resting hand. “I know that you’re incredibly smart, hardworking, and beautiful. And that you have the biggest heart. And that you snort when you laugh too hard.”

Throughout her parade of compliments, Asami notices how her gaze softens; which does nothing to weaken the way it pierced through her chest. Her heart skips a beat as their stares linger on each other, holding as much meaning and depth as if they’ve done this a thousand times before. Her brain fuzz wasn’t as thick as when she’d first come to, and Asami was starting to suspect that this woman is more important than she let on, but she wasn’t in any rush to leave this dreamlike state. Instead, she feels an itch in her hand to reach up and grasp the other woman's, but she doesn’t have the strength or the courage.

Her wife better hurry up, wherever she is, or else this woman was going to take her home. And Asami was gonna let her, wheelchair be damned because those arms look fit enough to carry a grown man or two.

“If I knew any better, I'd think that you were in love with me or something,” Asami mutters, refraining from mentioning the same possibility about herself.

The woman’s eyes drop to her lips for a second before slowly trailing back up. She sighs when they lock eyes again.

At that moment, a nurse opens the door and rolls in a wheelchair. The woman straightens up and pats her hand before standing. The two exchange words and the woman nods as she glances at Asami. But Asami isn’t paying attention to what they’re saying, opting to stare at her companion some more. The gears in her head start to turn as she realizes that they’re both looking at her expectantly.

“Hmm?” She hums.

“How are you feeling?” The nurse repeats.

Asami gives herself a few seconds to process the question. Then a couple more to gauge the state of her body. There’s still a dull pain in her abdomen, but the fog's beginning to clear up.

She looks up at the woman again. Whoever she is, whatever role she plays in her life, Asami feels like one helluva lucky woman. And she allows herself to stare and analyze her freely. Her eyes are a beautiful blue, and she feels like she can stay glued to them all day. Her face is the kind she wouldn’t mind holding, beautiful with a strong jaw and skin so soft. Finally, she allows her gaze to drop to where she can see some of her rear.

Who was she kidding, that was a nice ass if she’s ever seen one.

And then her brain finally catches up, and her heart instantly warms.

Asami looks over at the nurse and takes a deep breath as she stretches her legs, a small smile growing on her lips. “Feeling as good as a surgery patient can feel, when can my wife and I get outta here?”

Korra and the nurse both chuckle at that, but the former is the one who gives her a loving look all the while.

“I thought I was the mistress?” Korra asks with a playful smirk. She picks up a bag from the floor and scoops out some clothes for Asami to change into. Asami makes sure to remember to give her plenty of thanks for being such a sweetheart as soon as she heals.

The nurse moves to unhook and detach Asami from the machines and the bed while the couple continue their banter.

“Maybe that’s what you started as but I made sure to put a ring on it. Now you're my beautiful wife.”

Korra glances at the nurse. “Pfft, you wish. I distinctly remember me being the one getting down on one knee.” Korra reaches to help Asami sit up on the bed.

As the nurse walks out of the room, Asami pulls her down to whisper in her ear. “Maybe, but I distinctly remember you being down on both by the end of the night.”

Korra’s face reddens as she gingerly wraps her arm around her shoulders to help her up. “I see the drugs have worn off. You certainly waste no time.”

Asami hums out a teasing chuckle, but immediately winces as she takes a step, the pain in her gut flaring up.

“You alright?” Korra asks worriedly.

“My stomach hurts,” Asami grunts, “and there’s a draft by my butt.” Now that she’s up, she remembers that hospital gowns tend to expose certain body parts.

Korra looks sympathetic, but she’s glad Asami is able to make light of the situation. The operation wasn’t serious or life-threatening, but being probed and prodded isn’t pain free and the healing process isn’t going to be necessarily easy.

“Don’t worry, babe, I’ll keep your butt warm during your time of need.”

“My hero,” Asami drawls. “Help me get outta this thing, please? Don’t wanna keep giving the staff a free show.”

Korra smiles for what feels like the millionth time and begins to unravel the knot tying the hospital gown together.

“Of course, anything for you.”


End file.
